The object of this invention is a ball valve comprising a body provided with a flow channel, an essentially ball-shaped or ball-segment shaped closing organ turnably arranged in the valve body, which closing organ is provided with spindles on both sides and which spindles are mounted on both sides of the closing organ perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the flow passage, and of which spindles one spindle is brought through the wall of the valve to the outside of the valve with the aid of a socket provided with a sealing, such as box sealing, as well as sealing rings fitted into ring-shaped and transversal grooves made in the valve body preferably on both sides of the closing organ.
The purpose of the invention is to accomplish a valve which is simpler than corresponding previous valve constructions and particularly suited for high pressures, for instance 25 MPa or considerably above that, and if needed suited also for high temperatures, said valve possessing good sealing efficiency but which nevertheless can be regulated at a relatively low torque and therefore by means of a quite small working mechanism.
The main characteristic feature of the valve according to the invention is that a joint is formed between the closing organ and the regulating spindle, so that a parallelepiped-shaped joint portion is formed on the end of the regulating spindle, and bearing blocks in the part of the closing organ facing the regulating spindle, on both sides of the mentioned joint portion of the regulating spindle, are arranged or mounted to turn about axles parallel with the regulating spindle, at which the surfaces of the mentioned bearing blocks facing each other are planes, and that a clearance exists between the joint portion of the regulating spindle and the mentioned bearing blocks in such way that it is widest when the joint portion is in a position parallel with the bore of the closing organ, and becomes smaller and finally disappears when the direction of the joint portion of the regulating spindle is made to deviate in relation to the closing organ in either direction of turning, at which the joint between the regulating spindle and the closing organ permits tipping known as such of the closing organ under the action of the pressure medium on the closing organ against the sealing ring at the leaving end of the valve, in relation to the bearing point of the spindle situated on the opposite side of the closing organ and permitting the mentioned movement, and at which in turning the regulating spindle it turns in the first phase in relation to the closing organ accomplishing turning of the closing organ from tipping position towards a position where both spindles are at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the valve flow passage, and upon which in turning the regulating spindle further in the same direction, the closing organ can be turned at a lower torque to desired position.